Bleach: Aftermath
by brevin.secretzfan
Summary: The adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki after the Final Holy War. (Some events in Holy War thrown away however). A dark plan has be created to destroy Soul Society completely
1. Chapter 1- In the Dark

**Chapter 1- In the Dark**

Karakura Town- 7PM- Near the Kurosaki Residence

It could be heard all over the town. The beast roared out as a boy in a black robe laid wounded on the ground This boy was a shinigami named Yuki and he was now a 3rd seat in the squad 13 divisions. The hollow he lost too was a menos grande of gillian level. Gillians were huge creatures of outrageous size with white mak n the heads and were really thin. As he laid there a girl shingami laid unconscious on the ground not moving one inch. This girl's name was Shino and she was Yuki's friend and the one he would come to love.

Then another shingami could be sensed off in the distance. This girl froze half of the gillian's body. The shinigmi had big beautiful violet eyes that had shined with the moon. The girl was also short with several strands of hair between her eyes. She also had a thin figure and if that wasn't enough she wore a vice captain badge. She immediately grabs Yuki and Shino trying to help them escape death.

Suddenly the gillian broke the ice and chased after them. The vice captain und herself losing more and more ground as she ran as the gillian was closing in on her one step at a time. She began trying to find a quick escape route when a blade was heard ripping through the sky and into every bush and tree. The girl smiled turning around to see the captain class substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki ready for battle. He swung his zangetsu in shikai form at the gillian killing it in one it.

Then the orange haired male turns towards the girl holding Yuki in her arms like a baby. "Ichigo' the girl replied smiling. The male went up to her. "Is that kiddo Yuki alright Rukia?" Rukia looked down at Yuki seeing he was unconscious "He seems of have lost a lot of blood" Rukia told him. Ichigo looked at Yuki carefully and sighed. "He will be fine I am sure" Ichigo smiled. "He is a 3rd seat now right" Rukia smiled back saying "Thank you Ichigo" Ichigo then picked up Shino saying. "Lets get these guys back to Soul Society" Rukia opened the senkimon and took Yuki and Shino then winked at Ichigo as she left. Ichigo then waved "See ya shinigami"

-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2- Encounter

Kurosaki Residence- 6 AM Death Rules

"Beep! Beep! Beep"

Ichigo's alarm rang as Ichigo's awakened to see his lion shaped animal named Kon get up. "Hey Ichigo!" Kon yelled before jumping on his face. "I am glad to see that your awake Ichigo gets Kon off of his face and then makes a growling noise and yells. "Get the hell off of my bed!" he then throws Kon tot he wall as he yelled "Ichigo you asshole!" he then hits the wall and falls back down. "Gosh the stupid animal!" Ichigo then goes to the bathroom and begins to brush hois teeth when his dad pops out from the bathtub wearing a black suit and tries to jump on Ichigo but the young orange boy responds by drop kicking his father in the face. "Damit dad!" Ichigo yells before turning around to see his two sisters at his door waving at hi. One had blonde hair and the other one had black. Ichigo's dad then got off the floor and sees them there and waves kindly before taking there hands and heading them off to school. A smile comes on Ichigo's face as he watched this take place and finally he heads off to school.

INT. Karakura High School 8 AM

At his school he is greeted by his freind Keigo Asano who jumps on Ichigo only to be punched in the jaw by him. "Your sooo mean Ichigooooo!" he exclaimed only for Ichigo to give him a dark stare which creeps the male out. At that moment the boy's childhood freind Tatsuki walks up and waves at him with her usual happy smile. Tasuki is a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She has very long hair with spikes on the side of it. She has a very lean frame and wears the usual school attire like Ichigo which is all grey with a skirt. She also has a very tomboyish look to her. "Hey there Tatsuki-san" Ichigo says. "How have you been doing Ichigo?" she asked him before punching him in one of his arteries causing him to fall back a lttle but still stand. "Ouch hey... Tastuki" he bit his lips. "I was okay until you did that" Tatsuki lightly patted Ichigo's back as the bell rang. "Well better head to class" she smirked. "Whatever!" Tasuki rolled her eyes.

In class Orihime Inoue, a busty orange haired girl with a curvy figure, Chad, a mexican black male with a muscular figure, and Uryuu, a nerdy male who wore his hair down to cover one of his eyes with a thin figure sits around Ichigo. Keigo Asano sits right next to him. Uryuu begins a converstion by asking about any werid hollow phenomenon. Ichigo rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair not caring about any of that stuff. "Even if there was I'd take care of it no problem" he chuckled.

The moment Ichigo said those words another stdent named Mizurio runs into the classoom with a scared look on his face. The whole class eyes go wide as they see a gaping hole in Mizurio's chest. At this moment everyone screams and races out of the classroom. The teacher is astonished when she looks and sees a man wearing all white with a sword and gloves on at the window with a suit on. The man uses his blade to break the window into millions of tiny pieces as he smirks why looking around before making Ichigo's two younger sisters appear in his hand. The man finally makes a red ball appear and says the words "cero" a shoots it inside the classroom as he destroys everything in contact with it. Smoke appears and ichigo shoots out wearing his shinigami uniform and his zangestu. "Come on out so I can kick your ass!" at this moment the man appears behind Ichigo and crosses apepear on his hand before he takes away half of Ichigo's reatsu making Ichigo fall to the ground and feel extremely dizzy.

After this the male turns to see Orihiem and Chad on the ground with angered faces ready for battle. The male smirked and shot down towards them only for Chad to fire a beam a him only for the male to dodge it and cut down Chad with ease. At that final moment a cherry blossom fell and in front of Ichigo stood another powerhouse. The head of the kuchiki family known as Byakuya Kuchiki.

-To be continued

Tatsuki and her class is evacuated from the school building and Tasuki runs oustside only to see a hollow standing in the back of the school. It saw Tatsuki and tried to attack her but was stopped by another person's blade.


End file.
